


Charming

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Interviews, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a pair of pics on the lj site. Jim’s sitting for an interview, and Bones is hovering behind the camera. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charming

Cassie Lowood was considered an exotic beauty. Her father was of Navajo descent while her mother was from a classical Northern European/American descent. The dark hair and skin she had inherited from her father was off-set by brilliant blue eyes. Eyes that were almost a match for the man who now seated himself across from her. Captain James Tiberius Kirk, Commanding Officer of the USS Enterprise, hero of the devastation that was San Francisco, and charmer extraordinaire sat across from her. He was heading out for the black in three days and had picked her for this interview.

There was one other thing about Jim Kirk, he was a newlywed. She couldn’t help but smile at the equally handsome man hovering behind the camera behind Jim. When he wasn’t hovering, he was pacing. She had to work him in somehow.

“Okay, 3…2…1… we’re on!” her director announced.

“Welcome San Francisco. You know who I am, I’m Cassie Lowood and I’ve been lucky enough to land a hard sought interview. Sitting with me today is Captain James T. Kirk, local heartthrob. How are you today, Captain?” she asked.

Jim smiled as looked momentarily at the camera, “I’m well, Cassie. Call me Jim.”

“Thank you, Jim. I understand you and your crew are heading out into space soon. Five years is a long time to be gone,” Cassie said.

“Yes, it is. We were fortunate to land this assignment,” Jim told her.

“Well, after the year that you had, I’m sure. Is it true you died in the attack that crippled San Francisco?” Cassie asked.

“That is a bit of an overstatement, Cassie, I was seriously injured. I had a good doctor,” Jim said, glancing over his shoulder.

“Many people died that day,” Cassie told him. “Did you lose anyone?”

“My mentor and dear friend, Admiral Christopher Pike was killed three days before by the same man who caused the devastation to San Francisco,” Jim said. Cassie couldn’t help but note the momentary cloud that passed over Jim’s features.

“He was a good man?” Cassie asked.

“The best,” Jim told her.

Cassie asked many questions of a general and personal nature, but nothing too personal over the next half hour. She finally gave into the hulking hunk behind Jim with piercing green eyes. “I understand you recently married,” she finally said. “Is that your husband?”

Jim laughed as he looked behind him, “Yes, that’s Dr. Leonard McCoy. The man to whom I owe almost everything.” Cassie watched with a brief flare a jealousy as Jim turned and held out his hand. McCoy reluctantly joined him, caressing Jim’s hand briefly before standing beside him.

“How did you two meet?” Cassie asked.

“He threw up all over me on the shuttle ride to the Academy,” Jim said with a laugh. “Ruined my leather jacket.”

“When did you know it was love?” she asked.

“He stole my leather jacket, sent it back to Atlanta to have it cleaned, and returned it in immaculate condition three years after he ruined it,” Jim said. McCoy was turning an interesting shade of red, Cassie noticed. “He put me back in it, then charmed me right back out of it hours later,” Jim said.

Cassie looked at the two men with a smile. She knew true love when she saw it. She smiled, “Well, I hope I’m as lucky some day as you two are,” she replied.

“Be sure to invite us, and if we can’t come, send us pictures,” Jim said.

“I will, thank you, Jim,” she said before concluding the interview. It would be edited and broadcast the day before the Enterprise would depart. Both men shook her hand before they departed and she sighed. It was true, after all, the best men were either taken, or gay.


End file.
